Avatar Flight of Passage
| status = Operating | cost = | soft_opened = | opened = | type = 3D flying simulator | manufacturer = | designer = Walt Disney Imagineering Lightstorm Entertainment | model = | theme = Avatar | music = James Horner Simon Franglen | height_ft = | height_m = | drop_ft = | drop_m = | length_ft = | length_m = | speed_mph = | speed_km/h = | sitearea_sqft = | sitearea_sqm = | gforce= | capacity = | vehicle_type = | riders_per_vehicle = | rows = | riders_per_row = | participants_per_group= | audience_capacity = | duration =4.5 minutes | restriction_in = 44 | restriction_cm = | virtual_queue_name = Fastpass+ | virtual_queue_image = Fastpass+ Logo.png | virtual_queue_status= available | single_rider = | pay_per_use = | accessible = | transfer_accessible = yes | assistive_listening = yes | cc = yes | small = | custom_label_1 = Audio-animatronics | custom_value_1 = Yes | vehicles = }} Avatar Flight of Passage is a 3D flying simulator attraction within [[Pandora – The World of Avatar|Pandora – The World of Avatar]] at Disney's Animal Kingdom. Set in the ''Avatar'' universe, the attraction allows guests to take flight on a native mountain Banshee and soar across the landscape of Pandora. Development Work on Avatar Flight of Passage began in 2012 and involved staff from Walt Disney Imagineering, LEI (Lightstorm Entertainment Inc., co-founded by James Cameron), and Weta Digital. All of the footage in the ride is original, with Executive Producer Amy Jupiter revealing, "Everything you see in the attraction’s main show was original to this production. We were fortunate to be able to use the model and texture assets from the first film during our templating/visualization process. We were also able to use animation cycles for our background characters." Weta Digital provided the main ride film footage. Ride experience In the attraction's storyline, the humans and Na'vi are attempting to restore the banshee population to natural levels, after the mining tactics caused by the Resources Development Administration generations prior. Alpha Centauri Expeditions (ACE) has reactivated the avatar program through the Pandora Conservation Initiative as a method of conducting research, and allows guests to link with an avatar to fly on an Ikran (known as a "Banshee" by humans) to partake in the Na'vi's tribal coming-of-age tradition. Set within the remains of a former Resources Development Administration facility, the attraction invites guests into the ACE lab where guests are linked to an "avatar" and fly aboard a banshee across the Valley of Mo'ara. Warning cards On February 27, 2018, after four incidents had occurred, Disney added warning cards for riders before entering the ride. The cards were similar to those on Mission: Space and warned riders about fear of heights, motion sickness, and the seating restraints. These cards were removed in late 2018 and have been replaced with a pre-recorded message which communicates similar information to guests. The message plays only in the queue room immediately before the ride experience. References External links * Category:Pandora – The World of Avatar Category:Amusement rides based on film franchises Category:Licensed properties at Walt Disney Parks & Resorts Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts attractions Category:Audio-Animatronic attractions Category:Amusement rides introduced in 2017 Category:Simulator rides Category:2017 establishments in Florida Category:Films scored by James Horner